Who am i?
by IDon'tDoSummeries
Summary: look at the cover image. sorry, but if i say anything, i'll spoil the story. rated T just in case.
1. Square 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is one of the very first fan-fictions I have ever done, plus I'm not a very good writer, so sorry if it sucks. I just had this idea in my head after reading other fan fictions like this.**

**Sorry for being vague, but if I give any small thing away, it might ruin it a little bit. But I can tell you this:**

**-No same sex shipping, but that may or may not mean there won't be any shipping... no pinecest though.**

**-Stan does not know bill in this version of the story. I know he knows him in the show, but I want to see how in the show first before I write about how they know each other. I will revise it when I know.**

**-Currently, this is happening in the middle of season 2. When I eventually revise it, the setting might change. Idk.**

**...And that's about all I can tell you, but I don't know if Stanly will be in it. If you don't know who he is, look him up.**

**Oh, one last thing. For the kid in this story, I'm personally making him have the voice of milo from Atlantis/Stuart little from, well, Stuart little. It's just me; you can give him whatever voice you want.**

**Why are you still reading this? Read the story already!**

**P.s. I don't own gravity falls**

_Ugh_

His head was hurting like crazy. It felt like he just fell a couple of stories or something... maybe he did. He tried to recall what had happened to him, but he drew a complete blank. He tried to think of home, who he was, anything, but too no avail. The only thing he could remember was his age. 12

He started to panic. How did he not know anything?! What happened?! What was he going to do?!

_Get a grip, me. For right now, try to find out where you are..._

Ho opened his eves, not realizing they were closed. It didn't help much though. Everything was pitch black. Even as his eyes started to focus, the only thing he could make out was that he was deep in some woods somewhere. The trees were so thick, he couldn't tell if it was night or not.

As he took a look, (or tried to), at his surroundings, he suddenly noticed his outfit. This might be odd to just look at your outfit, if it was a normal one, but this wasn't a normal outfit. He was wearing some king of tuxedo, but in bright yellow. It looked like he was wearing some short of white dress shirt too, with a black bowtie tied around his neck. He felt something on his head, and suddenly realized it was a tall, but thin, black top hat.

In fact, the only "normal" things about his outfit were his pants and shoes. He was wearing what looked like black dress pant, with, what he could guess ere brown shoes. But they could be any color really, he could barely see anything.

_What a weird outfit. Sure, I...guess the color looks nice, but...this is just weird._

He tried to wander around, but soon realized that the tails of his coat kept getting caught if the bushes nearby. Giving up on trying to detangle his coat every time, he decided to get rid of it. It wasn't very cold, and to him, it was just a big hassle.

Spotting a nearby rock, he set down his top hat, bow tie, and proceeded or take of his jacket. As he did, he noticed a large mass in the pocket of the coat. Laying down the jacket, he took out the strange object. It looked like a wallet, presumably his.

_Hey, maybe it has my name it. Don't people usually put names in these things?_

He started to take out what he thought was the name card, but stopped. How did he know about other people, but not himself? Shouldn't everything be a blank to him? As he thought more, he could recall movies, names, but not faces, and quotes, but when ever he tried to think of a memory, it was a blank. Weird.

Knowing he couldn't do anything about it now, he proceeded to take out the name card. Well, if it did have a name on it, he couldn't see it. It was so dark now he could barely see his hand, let alone the paper. Sighing, he put the card back in the wallet, and put the wallet in his pants pocket. Maybe he would be able to see it once he got out of the woods.

Suddenly, a branch snapped behind him, and he froze. He should have known there were probably dangerous animals in the forest! Then again, he should have known who he was, so...

He waited there, waiting for the creature to strike, but nothing came. Maybe it was stalking him, waiting for him to run, or maybe it was another person, who was probably frozen for the same reason he was. He waited a little longer, then decided to see if someone was there.

"W-who's there", he called out. At first, he didn't hear anything. For a moment he thought the person or animal must have run away, but his thoughts were cut short by a large growl. He whipped around only to be met with glowing, red, eyes...

Though the days were often filled with monster chases, running from monsters, time travelers, or what not, the nights in gravity falls were pretty calm. No loud noises to be heard, no howling dogs, no cars honking, nothing. Dipper and Mable pines had been accustomed to hearing these noises so often, they found it hard it sleep when they had first moved to gravity falls. Usually, dipper stayed up while Mable played with waddles until they got to tired and finally fell asleep.

It was only after the first half of the summer when they could fall asleep almost instantly, but they were still light sleepers, so it was a surprise to the whole pines family when they heard a piercing come from the forest.

Mable and dipper woke up in a jolt. Quickly, they ran down stairs and outside. Had someone seen a monster? With the society of the blind eye gone, it was possible that people were now seeing monsters without interference. They waited, but didn't hear the scream again. Worryingly, the twins looked at each other.

"What do you think that was", Mable asked worryingly.

Dipper didn't need to answer, because they heard the scream. Someone screaming for help!

Suddenly, they heard a large roar echo from the forest just in front of them, them the scream of terror. Someone was being attacked in the forest! Mable immediately ran toward the forest, but dipper stopped her.

"Dipper, come on, that person needs help!" Mable cried, trying to escape dipper's grasp.

"I know, but we need lanterns, and protection don't we? Dipper asked. Mable huffed and nodded yes. She supposed it was safer that way. Quickly, the twins ran into the house and grabbed flashlights, and dipper grabbed his journal and quickly flipped through it. The only creature he knew to make that roar was the gremloblin. Hoping that was what it was, dipper also grabbed the handheld mirror from the bathroom, and the twins set off into the forest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He screamed and stepped back, only to fall over a tree root in the dark. The creature was huge, bigger than the size of any adult, and hulking. He could also make out some bumps on it's back in the dark. The creature lurched forward, almost landing on him, but he rolled away quickly, making the creature slam right into the tree... [Sorry guys, the pronouns can get a little weird here].

The creature let out a deafening roar, making him cover his ears. Standing up, he tried to make a run for it, calling for help as he ran. He hoped there was a town nearby that would hear him, but he didn't get far in his attempt to escape. The creature hit him from behind, making him fly a good distance into a tree. He smacked his head hard on the tree, making everything go blurry. He tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. The creature stepped closer to him, growling as it did. The creature then lifted its paw, unsheathing large slaws that glistened in the little light there was in the forest, and brought it down on him.

He let out a cry of pain. He couldn't tell exactly where the monster had attacked him, but he knew it hurt. He tried to move to see how bad the damage was, but to no avail. Everything was going black, at least, the parts that weren't already blurry. All he could make out was the monster lifting its paw to finish him off, before he passed out.

Dipper and Mable were running faster then they ever had before. Minutes before, they heard a painful scream, only to have it followed by silence. Thinking the worst, dipper and Mable ran to where they heard the sound last. They found a clearing just as a gremloblin was about to swipe down on something.

"Hey monster!" dipper called out.

The monster turned, ready to show dipper his evil eye, just when dipper held up a mirror. The monsters own attack being used against him, it flew away into the night.

"Mable, go see who he was attacking" he called out to Mable. Seeing her silhouette nod, dipper started to think.

Why had the monster been attacking a person? According to the journal, it said it used its evil eye on people, and it had no account of attacks, and the journal hadn't been wrong yet. Also, if was just a crazy gremloblin, why didn't it attack him and Mable, why did it choose to show them the evil eye, and not the person it was attacking?

He heard Mable gasp. "Dipper, get over here quick!" she said, panic dominant in her voice.

Dipper rushed over to where Mable was, using his lantern to guide him. He almost dropped it in shock at what he saw.

There, lying against the tree in a heap was a kid, presumably their age, which had 3 large claw-like wounds to his chest, bleeding profusely. Mable let out a cry of worry.

"I-is he..." she began, but stopped, not being able to finish the sentence.

Dipper knelt down checking for a pulse. Relieved, he nodded no, as he felt a strong heart beat. The gremloblin probably didn't go through the rib cage. Still, he wasn't out of the woods yet (no pun intended, really, I hate puns). The boy had ragged breathing, and was losing blood fast.

"We need to get him back to the shack, now!" dipper said, attempting to lift him. Luckily, the training from the manotaurs made him strong enough to lift the boy somewhat. Mable helped as they ran back to the shack as quickly as possible.

"Kids!" grunkle Stan called out.

The kids had run out so fast, they didn't tell their great-uncle what was going on. Stan, too, had heard the screaming in the middle of the night, even while being in the sub basement, working. [I won't say what he was working on, just in case anyone hasn't seen season 2 yet. For the fans, he's just working on the thing.]

Dipper and Mable had only been gone for about 10 minutes, but he was still worried about them. Sure, they had fought a monster or 2, but they had no idea what they were getting into.

_Speak of the devil_ Stan thought, as dipper and Mable came barging into the house, calling for him.

"Where have you two knuckle-heads been!? You just leave and don't te-"

Stan stopped mid sentence. Dipper had a look of worry on his face, and it looked like Mable had been crying. They were carrying a boy who had clearly been attacked. Stan almost freaked when he saw Mable and dipper had some blood o them too.

"Kids, what happed?! Is he all right?! Are you alright?!" he asked, in a more worried tone then he usually had.

Dipper and Mable quickly explained through hurried breath what had happened, while Stan ushered them into the kitchen.

Stan cut them off mid-sentence, again. "That's enough kids," he said "now, go to your rooms."

"But Stan-" they objected.

"NOW!", he said, more forcefully, and turned away. He didn't want the kids to be traumatized by this. Monsters are one thing, but this... he couldn't let them go though this.

He looked back at dipper and Mable, who both looked at bit scared. "Kids, I'm sorry just..." he said, in a more sincere tone, "Just listen to me, ok?"

The kids, looking a bit more understanding, raced upstairs to get cleaned up. Stan sighed and hurried away to get medical supplies. He just hoped the kid would make it.

**Hey, hoped you guys liked it. Now, if you're a fan of the show, you probably know who the kid is, but I still hope you guys like the story. R&R **


	2. Update!

**UPDATE!**

**Hello!**

**So, i had PLANNED to update this story back on the first of april, but i have a seveer case of writers block for this chapter. Basicacly, i know exactly what i want to do for chapters 3 and up, but, like i said, this chapter has been s hard towrite.**

**I will finish this, but if anyone has any suggestions for what i should do, please PM me and let me know. **


End file.
